


And the truth will out...

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker gets drugged by Helen, with some interesting side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the truth will out...

 

The door burst open and Mark, Dev, and Danny burst through, guns blazing, the rest of the team following closely. They had been searching for Becker ever since Helen appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him, disappearing into the night before any one of them could react. It hadn’t taken long before Connor managed to trace the Captain’s mobile phone, leading them to this warehouse on the edge of town.

 

When they got inside, they saw Helen straight away. She was at the far side of the room, crouched in front of the black-clad figure sitting on the floor. His wrists were strapped to the pipe jutting out from the wall next to him. When she heard the door crash open, Helen got to her feet and was already moving by the time they got inside.

 

Becker looked up as she fled and waved, calling out a cheerful, “Bye!”

 

Mark ordered a couple of the men to go after Helen through the back door she had used to escape but they all knew that she would be long gone by now. The rest of them hurried over to Becker, concerned.

 

“Becker?”

 

Dev moved past him with a knife to cut the zip-ties that had Becker restrained.

 

“Hey, Captain, you okay?”

 

Becker frowned up at them, taking the hand offered to him to help him to his feet.

 

“No. My bum’s freezing; the floor was cold.”

 

Dev bit his lip, trying not to laugh as he exchanged a ‘what the hell?’ look with Mark. There was no trace of teasing on Becker’s face as he spoke. Just then the two soldiers who had been pursuing Helen returned, empty handed.

 

“Anything?”

 

Luke shook his head. “We lost her. What did she want, anyway?” he asked Becker.

 

“Oh, she wanted to know how to get past the new security system at the ARC,” Becker informed them helpfully. “I said she needed the right codes. It’s okay; I told her them.”

 

“You did what?!” Mark gripped Becker by his shoulders, looking him in the eyes and trying to shake the calm smile off his face. “Why the bloody hell would you do that?”

 

Becker shrugged. “Because she asked me to.”

 

Neil already had his mobile phone out, calling the ARC and telling them to reset every security system in the building with new passwords and codes, before turning back to Becker. There was no way that the Captain would willingly risk the security of the project; there was something wrong with him. He still had that faint smile on his face, looking as though he were just a little bit drunk, stumbling slightly as he moved.

 

Curious, he went and checked Becker over, seeing his dilated pupils. He found a tiny puncture mark on the side of Becker’s neck.

 

“Did she inject you with something?”

 

Becker nodded. “It made me feel really good,” he said with a happy sigh. He leaned closer to Dev, whom he was now leaning on to keep his balance, and inhaled deeply. “You smell nice; I could just lick you all over.”

 

This time, Mark didn’t bother to stop his laughter when he saw the surprised look on Dev’s face.

 

“We should take him back to the ARC and get him checked out properly,” he said, but Becker looked reluctant to leave Dev’s side. “Dev, mate, get him to the car; he seems to like you at the moment.”

 

Leaving Mark rounding up the rest of the team, Dev took Becker to the car and told him to get in. The other man sat down, waiting for Dev to get in beside him. Shaking his head in resignation, he did, and Becker immediately moved closer, looking delighted.

 

The other soldiers stowed their weapons before piling into the two cars so they could head back to the ARC. From the passenger seat, Danny turned around and smirked at Becker.

 

“So, soldier-boy got dosed, did he? This could be fun…”

 

Dev sighed. “Leave him alone, Quinn.”

 

“Spoil-sport,” Danny grumbled. “Oh go on, just one little question…”

 

“No.” Becker suddenly leaned in and sniffed Dev again. “Stop it,” he told Becker, who just gave him the puppy-dog-eyes look.

 

“What’s he doing?” Danny piped up again. Looking right at Becker, he asked again. “What did you do?”

 

“Smelled him. He smells nice; it’s turning me on.”

 

Danny choked out a laugh. “Not sure I needed to know that.”

 

Back at the ARC, after he had finished returning his weapons to the armoury and reporting to Lester, Dev went to check on the Captain. He found Becker in the staffroom, with most of the research team gathered around him.

 

“…doesn’t your hair ever get ruffled?”

 

“Loreal extra hold. Makes it all shiny too.”

 

“My turn: what’s your first name, Becker?” he heard Abby ask. He had been about to go in and stop them but this he wanted to know.

 

“Hilary.”

 

“Oh my God. Really? Okay, if you had to shag Lester or Sarah, who would it be?” Connor’s voice asked, ignoring the protest from Sarah.

 

“Lester.”

 

“So that’s why you never asked me out, even when I thought you were flirting with me?” Sarah asked. “You prefer blokes?”

 

“Yes. Sorry.”

 

Time to break this up, Dev thought. Now they were getting too personal.

 

“Okay, folks,” he announced, pushing his way to Becker. “Show’s over.”

 

“We’re just having a laugh,” Danny complained.

 

Abby agreed, grinning. “Can we keep him like this? It’s fun.”

 

Dev shook his head, urging Becker out of his seat. The moment that the Captain was eye to eye with him, he smiled.

 

“What is it?” he asked. “And please don’t start sniffing me again.”

 

Becker continued to stare. “You’ve got pretty eyes.”

 

Dev felt his face flush as the others all stared. He manhandled Becker out of the room before the man could open his mouth again, leading him to the security office and closing the door behind him.

 

“Why do you have to keep saying stuff like that?”

 

“Because it’s true.”

 

Dev suspected he already knew the answer but he had to ask, this being his one opportunity to find out for sure.

 

“Becker, do you fancy me?” The moment he said it, he cringed, thinking just how high-school that had sounded. He just didn’t know how to phrase it, other than that. He couldn’t exactly ask his boss, ‘ _Hey Becker, want to fuck?_ ’ could he?

 

“Yes.” His answer was emphasised by Becker backing him against the door and pressing close. As Becker nuzzled the side of his neck, Dev had to agree with Abby; Becker was fun like this, his inhibitions and in-head censors apparently switched off. He had a second to wonder about the moral implications of taking advantage of a man who was clearly not in control of himself before all thoughts were chased from his mind.

 

“Kiss me,” Becker said, his hips grinding against Dev’s.

 

Whatever self-restraint he’d had left chose that moment to go AWOL and he crushed his lips to Becker’s in a breath-stealing kiss. Drugged or not, Becker’s enthusiastic response took away some of his apprehensions; Becker’s enjoyment of this was obvious, unable to miss, as the Captain’s body was pressed against him.

 

Becker’s hands trailed down his stomach until he could tug his t-shirt loose and touch the skin below. Arms around Becker’s neck, Dev curled his fingers into the Becker’s soft hair, moving higher to run his fingers through it. By the time they parted, the Captain looked suitably ruffled and Dev had a sudden flash of how good the soldier would look the morning after. That rumpled, sleepy, just-fucked look would be perfect on him. Maybe it was presumptuous but Dev had little doubt as to where Becker would be spending the night by this point.

 

Neil had told him that the drug would take another four or five hours to work its way out of Becker’s system. The temptation was too great, Dev thought. He was trying, really he was, but how often would he get a chance like this?

 

“Becker? What’s the weirdest kinky fantasy you have?”

 

Oh, this was going to be good, he thought as Becker’s cheeks pinked. The man honest-to-God blushed.

 

“I- Guns.”

 

Dev smiled. “I know; I’ve seen you stroke that shotgun when you think no one’s looking. What do you want to do with them?” When the Captain remained silent, he said, “Or what have you _already_ done with them. Come on, tell me.”

 

“I like to feel the cool metal against my cock, knowing how deadly it is makes me feel so good.”

 

“And?” There was more, Dev knew; no way would Becker be blushing just for that. “What else do you want to do with them?”

 

“I saw this film,” Becker told him, “where a guy got fucked with a pistol, getting off on the silencer barrel inside him… I came so hard, watching it.” There was a pause before he added softly, “Imagining you doing it to me.”

 

A shiver ran through Becker as he pictured it, smiling. Dev just stared at him for a moment, thinking of the old adage ‘it’s always the quiet ones you’ve got to worry about’. Becker just looked too innocent and clean-cut to have such a thoroughly filthy mind. Goodness knew what he’d been watching. Whatever it was, he hoped Becker still had it because the images running through his head right now had him turning them, switching their places, so that Becker was backed against the door. Reaching between them, he cupped the erection straining against Becker’s uniform with his hand, squeezing just enough to make Becker whimper.

 

“You still imagine me to doing that?” he asked, a little voice in the back of his mind chanting _please say yes, please say yes_ as he spoke.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Becker breathed, pushing forward into Dev’s hand. “Please…”

 

“What do you want?”

 

Becker’s fingers were frantically scrabbling at Dev’s belt. “You; I’ve wanted you since I met you. Fuck me, please, Dev.”

 

“Yes. Wait, no- not here.” Dev saw the disappointed look on Becker’s face and smiled. “I think I should take you home as soon as possible. They did say you needed time to recuperate. And if I came with you, you know, just to look after you, no one could really object, could they?”

 

\------------

 

Becker awoke the following morning with the headache from hell. He had a pretty clear recollection of Helen grabbing him and then something being injected into his neck, then it all went a bit fuzzy.

 

What he did know was that he wasn’t in his own room and that he certainly wasn’t alone in the bed. And judging from the arm around his waist and the hard heat pressed against his arse, his bed-companion was male and rather pleased to be there. Turning his head to look, he met amused brown eyes staring back at him.

 

“Morning, Hilary.”

 

Becker groaned as he saw the smile on Dev’s lips. “Don’t call me that, please.”

 

For a moment he wondered how the hell Dev had found out but a vague memory filtered back into his mind of him sitting in the staff room, saying that name. The floodgates opened then and everything came back as clear as day, from telling Helen how to break into the ARC to telling Dev about- Oh, crap.

 

Dev was watching him with an amused expression on his face.

 

“So I guess the drug’s worn off.”

 

“Thankfully.”

 

Dev chuckled. “Shame. I was enjoying it.”

 

“I know you were,” Becker grumbled before asking hesitantly, “What are the odds of getting you to forget all about the gun thing?”

 

Dev pretended to consider it for a moment before shaking his head, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “Slim to none,” he replied. “Besides, I have plans for you later. You, me, a nine mil…”

 

 

 


End file.
